gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Gtafan310 These are his contributions. What he was doing was taking out info in the infoboxes and some info in the articles for some reason. I didn't block him, Dan did. Bunny J. (Talk) 00:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, I like your talk page cleared out like this. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 00:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Jason Michaels page Would you call Jason Michaels the semi boss of Angels in America? Ilan xd thought so, but I didn't agree. So I changed it, because no one even considerred him being the semi boss in the past. So, he changed it back, and in the revision history, he said that he is the semi boss, and that 'Maple Fan' (myself) should "shut the fuck up." Now I'm not going to change it because I am not immature enough to start and 'edit war'. What do you think. Is Jason the semi boss? Leafsfanatic22 04:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) And sorry, I sent you a dead link. I dont know how to make a link that goes to a user, sorry. But that's his username. I fixed the link for him. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 04:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ray I'm sorry btw luch in russian means 'ray' that's true but something like 'sun ray' it doesn't have anything to do with ray bulgarin's name. ray in here is a short name for 'rodislav' which is a relatively common first name in russia and other slavic countries (I think ray is just simpler for americans to pronounce, like Ray Boccino) --Uchiha.Sasuke.B 11:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I rollback the Stevie page from Ilan xd the next time he undoes my edit because the contributions he posts on the Stevie page are irrelevant. By the way, how do I archive a talk page? It's very neat GTANiKoTalk 12:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx, but the font of your signature will be reverted to normal font instead of 1.5, as when I tried shifting some posts GTANiKoTalk 13:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Man I got something. When I search the name 'Rodislav Bulgarin' here in this wiki, it directs me to the page 'Ray Bulgarin'. Does that mean something?Uchiha.Sasuke.B 20:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights I used to send Wikia Central an email requesting the promotion of myself you and Dan, and the demotion of Chimpso. Today I got a reply from Timothy Q saying he'd promote us but could he see the discussions. Because I'm teh dum and forgot to provide links in the email. I sent that followup email today with links, shouldn't be long now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nice one Jeff. Be time to have a lot of discussions on here soon. Dan the Man 1983 18:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, did not take you long Tom to add the B'crat template despite not having user rights added yet. Dan the Man 1983 18:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for changing my infobox from character to user, I didn't that there is infobox for users(as I am new member in the WIKI, you know).(: Ilan xd. Promotions Hi. Sorry about the delay -- I had to talk to some of the other staff on Friday after I saw your message and then just didn't get back over here to do the rights. You're all set now. -- Wendy (talk) 22:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha it's cool, but it is the usual way on Wiki or Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 23:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What old admins? Dan the Man 1983 23:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I am actually in chat if you want to talk. Dan the Man 1983 23:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Any scripts or dialogue we put on here could violate copyright laws as we do not have Rockstar's permission. Dan the Man 1983 20:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Plus I don't feel we have to list everything said in dialogue by pedestrians. Dan the Man 1983 20:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! I Can't believe your sixteen. That was a bomb you dropped on me! :) I'm fifteen. Bunny J. (Talk) 21:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) An adult. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Now you know how I feel! :) Bunny J. (Talk) 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It is a complement, by the way. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 22:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivia for Mikhail Faustin hey, do you need help adding some trivia to the Mikhail Faustin page? I noticed that there wasn't any... Leafsfanatic22 22:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tom, should the web icon be changed to something else like a G in pricedown font instead of a man icon, for a change? GTANiKoTalk 11:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC)